


Did you mean... "Fetiche"?

by kalinebogard



Series: Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom kiba, Fetiche, Lemon, M/M, Older Shino, Oral Sex, Top Shino, younger kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O relacionamento de Shino e Kiba completa mais data significativa para ambos. Por isso Kiba decide agraciar o namorado com um ousado joguinho e apimentar um pouco as coisas.E ele consegue. Pois graças ao singular senso crítico de Kiba, a surpresa de Shino é sem igual.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375348
Kudos: 4





	Did you mean... "Fetiche"?

**Author's Note:**

> * Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> * As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.
> 
> * Betada por Samantha Tiger! Muito obrigada! Gente, história betada é outra coisa ♥.
> 
> * Essa história está participando do desafio do Nyah!Fanfiction com o tema "Fetiches".
> 
> * A imagem do capítulo foi uma comissão feita por "Lívia Chiara" especialmente para essa fanfic.
> 
> * A segunda arte foi feita por Heartache, que me deu de presente! Obrigada ♥
> 
> Divirta-se!

****  
_Parte 01  
O plano “pelfeito”..._

— Vai se foder, Naruto! Não acredito nisso, seu arrombado apelão do inferno!! — A reclamação de Kiba quebrou o silêncio quase total da sala, local em que estavam e cujo som do videogame era a trilha sonora. 

— Vacilão! — Naruto gargalhou. Era sua quinta vitória consecutiva no jogo de luta. Sempre pegava o mesmo personagem que tinha um combo inicial fulminante e encurralava o personagem de Kiba contra o canto, vencendo sem levar sequer um dano. 

— Tomar no cu, caralho. Escolhe outro jogo. 

— Melhor dar uma pausa... — Naruto gracejou pegando a garrafinha longnek. — A cerveja tá esquentando. 

Era um fim de tarde moroso, a quinta-feira se alongara demais da conta, embora fosse período de férias de verão, por isso não tinham aulas na faculdade. Kiba cursava o último ano em Administração de Empresas, Naruto finalizava Comércio Exterior e ambos faziam estágio na empresa do namorado de Kiba, Aburame Shino. 

O casal tinha uma longa e divertida história, com momentos marcantes graças ao jeito desastrado de Kiba, mas justamente por causa desse jeito eles se conheceram, se aproximaram e começaram uma relação. 

— Tem uns onigiri na geladeira. — Kiba ofereceu muito à vontade no apartamento de Shino que já considerava como seu também. Naruto nem disfarçou o interesse. 

— Oba! Daí a gente aproveita pra pegar mais cerveja, a minha acabou! — E balançou a garrafinha vazia. 

Os dois eram amigos desde o primeiro ano da faculdade, quando Kiba se mudou para a capital e se descobriu solitário e perdido na metrópole cosmopolita. Aproximar-se de Naruto, cuja personalidade era similar, foi um passo natural, logo se tornaram excelentes amigos. Reunir-se ao menos uma vez na semana pra beber, jogar e conversar era tradição que durava anos. Antes se reuniam na quitinete de Kiba, apertadinha, todavia aconchegante, agora os encontros aconteciam no grande apartamento de Aburame Shino, espaço e agradável, tanto quanto acolhedor. 

— Pega! — Kiba arremessou uma cerveja gelada para Naruto tão logo o rapaz ajeitou-se na ilha de mármore. 

— Valeu! — O sorriso cheio de dentes traiu a satisfação. 

Kiba abriu uma para si próprio, encontrou uma tigela cheia de onigiri e colocou sobre o tampo de mármore para que pudessem dividir os bolinhos de arroz. Por vários minutos se concentraram em comer e degustar o lanche, até que Kiba rompeu o silêncio.

— Né, semana que vem é aniversário do dia em que o Shino e eu nos conhecemos. 

— Porra, Kiba! Que coisa de mocinha é essa? Decorar data que se conheceram…? 

O outro rapaz devorou um onigiri em duas mordidas bem esganadas, sua defesa era o talento de Shino na cozinha: seu namorado preparava refeições deliciosas. 

— Como que eu ia esquecer esse dia? Passei a maior vergonha da minha vida naquele restaurante “grão” fino!! 

— Ah, é! 

Referia-se ao dia em que foi conhecer uma pessoa com quem conversava na Internet, marcou de jantar com o desconhecido em um dos restaurantes mais caros de Tokyo e para a humilhação do jovem inexperiente, tal embusteiro fugiu sem avisar, largando Kiba sozinho com uma conta cujo total não podia pagar! Nesse cenário, Shino surgiu sem aviso pegando para si o encargo, mesmo sem conhecer Kiba ou pedir algo em troca e depois, surpreendendo a ambos, descobriram que Shino era um dos proprietários na empresa em que Kiba iria estagiar. 

— Quero fazer algo pra comemorar a data. — O garoto terminou a frase baixinho.

— Não tem nada em mente? — Naruto provou que conhecia bem seu melhor amigo.

Kiba sorriu largo:

— Lembra aquela vez que a gente ajudou com os alunos do clube de teatro? Na peça de início de semestre?

O outro franziu as sobrancelhas de leve, puxando pela memória.

— Ah, eu interpretei uma das vizinhas fofoqueiras! — Naruto gargalhou. — E você foi uma das meninas que faziam bullying com a protagonista.

Kiba suspirou sofrido, o Bukatsu estava sofrendo com falta de membros, eles precisavam de uma peça que chamasse a atenção e atraísse novos alunos. Durante a faculdade nenhum clube extra era obrigatório, então vários deles às vezes passavam por essa baixa de interesse e corria o risco de fechar. Haruno Sakura, uma das integrantes por quem Naruto tinha uma queda na época, pediu ajuda ao rapaz e ele não apenas aceitou com arrastou Kiba consigo. O resultado? Dois garotos fazendo papéis femininos, uma peça muito divertida e o clube salvo de fechar, pois o sucesso da apresentação atraiu vários novos membros!

— É essa daí mesmo! — Kiba respondeu com mal humor. Na época teve que se meter uma saia de pregas muito mais curta do que gostaria. — O Shino viu umas fotos no meu celular depois… E… Caralho...!

Deu uma risadinha suspeita, virando o resto da cerveja em um único gole, antes de ir buscar mais duas garrafinhas. Naruto esperou com curiosidade pelo desfecho da história, porém Kiba ficou apenas dando aquelas risadinhas suspeitas, com as faces coradas, e ele perdeu um pouco da paciência.

— “Caralho” o quê, porra?

— Ah… Tava lembrando, o Shino apareceu com um uniforme colegial, sabe? De menina. Daí eu coloquei e a gente fez um dos melhores sexos da minha vida! — Terminou a revelação com mais risinhos misteriosos.

Naruto girou os olhos.

— Quem diria, Aburame Shino é um depravado! — A acusação lhe valeu um olhar irritado.

— Shino não é depravado! Isso é tipo um fetiche e não tem nada de errado! Eu também já arrumei umas roupas femininas emprestadas pra animar um pouco as coisas, fazer joguinhos assim é bom, esquenta a relação e… — Refreou de súbito a defesa empolgada, esteve a um passo de revelar que essas noites calientes resultavam em quase uma semana de traseiro dolorido. Essa era uma informação que seu amigo não precisava saber.

— To zoando! — Naruto riu. — Eu sei que é bom. Quando eu tava com o Sasuke a gente tinha nossos esquemas também... — Pensou nas noites que brincavam com vendas, algemas de veludo e plugs, sentindo certo saudosismo, a química entre eles era fantástica, mas apenas no sexo. No dia a dia eram tão incompatíveis que brigavam por qualquer besteira. Tão diferente da relação de amizade que Shino e Kiba tinham… Ver o casal de amigos assim num relacionamento tão bonito o fazia se questionar se um dia encontraria alguém com quem viver tão bem.

— Naruto…? — Kiba perguntou baixinho, captando a onda de nostalgia que envolveu seu melhor amigo.

O rapaz até tentou disfarçar, dando um gole exageradamente empolgado na cerveja, conquanto ficasse evidente o baixo estado de ânimo. Passou a mão pelo tampo de mármore, enxugando com a palma algumas gotinhas geladas que pingaram da garrafa.

— Nada, conta aí. Vai comprar que tipo de roupa dessa vez?

Kiba hesitou alguns segundos, querendo a confirmação de que o amigo estava bem. Naruto e Sasuke eram incompatíveis em muitas maneiras, ainda que o sentimento de ambos fosse verdadeiro, se amavam, mas se magoavam, uma relação dolorosa que estava difícil de superar. Logo se reclinou um pouco para frente, apoiando os dois braços sobre a elegante ilha.

— Pensei em uma roupa de menina, claro, mas… Com algumas coisinhas a mais! Quero fazer uma surpresa pro Shino, de um jeito que ele nunca vai esquecer! Quinta-feira que vem a agenda dele tá limpinha, sabe? Então eu...

Naruto também se reclinou para frente para escutar melhor. Conforme Kiba ia revelando sua ideia a aprovação era imediata, ali estava o plano perfeito!

**_Parte 02  
Quando o show tem que continuar…_ **

Shino sabia que havia algo errado. Namorava com Kiba há tempo bastante para reconhecer os sinais e tais sinais eram nada discretos, verdade seja dita. O garoto se tornava um poço de ansiedade, tentava disfarçar que tinha planos em mente, agindo com a delicadeza de um elefante se escondendo atrás de uma roseira. Colocava muita ênfase em não estar planejando nada, mesmo quando Shino sequer perguntava.

Sem mencionar a sacola suspeita que Kiba tentou esconder quando chegou em casa da faculdade acreditando que Shino não estava no apartamento, ocasião em que um jantar de negócios foi cancelado em cima da hora. O susto ao chegar no lar e se deparar com Shino sentado no sofá, trajando roupas caseiras enquanto tomava um chá e resolvia palavras cruzadas no tablet foi memorável! 

Obviamente o pobre coitado pego em flagrante fez questão de deixar claro que a sacola não tinha nada de mais, nadinha de nada. Não era um presente pra ninguém, nada além de coisinhas bobas que Kiba guardaria em algum lugar aleatório… Em decorrência dessas pistas sutis, Shino se viu esperando o impacto. 

Fosse o que fosse, Kiba tinha o dom de acertá-lo com “tiros” indefensáveis. Nem o decorrer calmo dos dias diminuíram a atenção de Shino. Pelo contrário. E foi apenas na quinta-feira, quase uma semana exata desde que o comportamento esquisito começou, que tudo se esclareceu.

Por volta da hora do almoço recebeu uma mensagem de “Moreno Sedução”, nome com o qual Kiba salvou o próprio contato no aparelho de Aburame Shino. As rápidas palavras pediam que Shino se demorasse um pouco na empresa, pois ele pretendia faxinar o apartamento.

Primeiro, Kiba odiava faxinar o que quer que fosse. Segundo, eles sempre organizavam a limpeza juntos durante finais de semana. Ou seja, o garoto queria o apartamento só para ele, para armar alguma surpresa. Não precisou se esforçar muito para concluir isso.

A princípio poderia ter sido algo bem inconveniente, quinta-feira era o único dia daquela semana que Shino tinha o fim da tarde livre. Estava ansioso pela oportunidade de chegar em casa antes das sete horas da noite, mas é claro, tendo esse pedido do namorado não reclamaria nada. Por outro lado, agendaram uma reunião de emergência para as dezoito horas, pois um erro no departamento financeiro poderia custar uma pequena fortuna em multas. O setor estava tenso, nervoso com a Receita Federal, Aburame Shino precisou reunir a equipe mesmo com Ino, coproprietária, estando em viagem.

Quando faltavam dez minutos para as seis Interfonou à secretária e pediu para que chamasse seus funcionários responsáveis. A princípio pensou em fazer a reunião na sala oficial, por isso foi com a secretaria conferir se tudo estava de acordo. A sala oficial era um espaço muito amplo um andar acima da sala de Shino. Era dominada por uma mesa de madeira refinada longa o bastante para receber até cinquenta pessoas ao mesmo tempo. 

O local era equipado com tecnologias como data show e telão deslocável, assim como lousa virtual, home theater, espaço para web conferência com até três filiais sem perda de qualidade na recepção e vários outros mecanismos de tecnologia de ponta, para otimizar os encontros de negócios de uma empresa como à daquele porte e importância.

— Está perfeito! — Shino esperou a secretária ligar o ar condicionado e olhou no relógio de prata que trazia no pulso. 

— Os dez já chegaram ao hall, Aburame-san. — A mulher informou ao receber o aviso no celular empresarial. — Posso pedir para que entrem? 

— Dez? — Shino hesitou poucos segundos. Esperava pelo menos três vezes esse número de participantes. 

— Sim. — A secretária sorriu. — O departamento de finanças fez uma pré reunião ontem para otimizar as informações para o senhor, apenas o gestor e nove funcionários participarão hoje. Comuniquei via epost hoje de manhã. 

A informação era nova. Shino esteve em conferência virtual com Sabaku no Gaara, num encontro um tanto tenso. O príncipe do país distante queria rever alguns termos do acordo devido a mudanças nas rígidas leis de Sunagakure, foram horas delicadas em que nada foi resolvido, Shino não teve muito tempo para ver detalhes da reunião que faria naquele fim de tarde.

— Então não vejo necessidade de ficarmos aqui. — A sala de reuniões oficial era grande e intimidadora demais para dez pessoas prestes a receber uma provável reprimenda. — Vamos para a minha sala. 

A mulher assentiu, concordando com um aceno. Juntos saíram do lugar, retornando para o andar inferior, em frente à sala de Aburame Shino estava um pequeno agrupamento de integrantes do setor financeiro. Depois de uma breve troca de cumprimentos, Shino tomou a iniciativa e conduziu os homens cuja tensão nas faces sérias revelava o estado de espírito de cada um. 

Shino entrou no escritório e seguiu para uma das portas, que levava para um espaço de bom tamanho, adaptado para ser uma sala de reuniões menor e mais íntima do que a oficial. Havia uma grande mesa com quinze cadeiras, comprida o bastante para que abrissem laptops e organizassem papéis sem incomodar uns aos outros, mesa de qualidade e alto padrão inquestionável, em cuja cabeceira estava deitado Inuzuka Kiba numa pose que só podia ser descrita como sensual. 

Okay. O tempo deu a impressão de parar assim como Shino, que se congelou depois de adentrar dois passos. Ele tentou entender porque seu namorado, exibindo um vestidinho muito justo com padrão de tigre, orelhinhas e uma coleira estaria acomodado sobre a mesa em que faria uma reunião dali a alguns segundos. 

Ainda em estado de choque, Shino assistiu o sorriso de Kiba desaparecer ao ouvir o som de vozes e concluir fácil que Shino não estava sozinho. Num movimento digno de filmes de ação, Kiba girou sobre o próprio corpo e jogou-se da mesa, logo se ouvindo um baque surdo (provavelmente quando o garoto bateu na cadeira) e um gemidinho dolorido. 

Foi bem a tempo. Os funcionários do setor financeiro aproveitaram o espaço que Shino deixou e avançaram indo acomodar-se na mesa sem esperar convite, sabiam que o dono da empresa preferia assim. 

— Aburame-san? — A secretária tocou de leve no braço de Shino, estranhando a inércia do homem. 

Shino tentou recuperar-se, sentindo a pele lívida e o sangue gelando nas veias. 

— Vamos começar, senhores. — Anunciou saindo do estupor, a voz quase falhou um pouco. Quase… 

Ao sentar-se tentou espiar alguma coisa (discretamente) no vão entre a cadeira e o tampo da mesa, todavia não vislumbrou nem mesmo uma sombra suspeita. Chegou a duvidar de ter visto Kiba naqueles trajes sedutores sobremesa, ou melhor, sobre a mesa. Ou tudo foi uma ilusão da mente de Shino ou seu namorado estava muito bem escondidinho… Sentou-se com cuidado para não chutar o pobre coitado. 

— Hum, hum. — O gestor do Financeiro limpou a garganta, estranhando a demora de Aburame Shino em começar a reunião. O dono da empresa acomodou-se e deu a impressão de distrair-se em seguida. 

Pois esse chamamento serviu para Shino recompor-se, ele fez um gesto para a secretária, que lhe entregou um maço significativo de folhas, o que provava quão grave era a situação. Shino era um ativista defensor da natureza, odiava desperdícios, evitando impressos sempre que possível. A mulher ligou o ar condicionado e saiu da sala imediatamente, fechando a porta. 

— Boa noite, senhores. — Começou a reunião por fim. — Agradeço a presença de todos vocês essa noite, me encontrei com Sabaku no Gaara hoje pela manhã, mas não consegui reverter a situação ainda.

— Sinto muito, Aburame-san. Esse erro grotesco foi culpa do meu departamento, vou entender perfeitamente se quiser punir a falta de atenção que custou esse prejuízo,eu mesmo faço questão de me demitir tão logo corrija… 

A mente de Shino dissolveu-se, a sala saiu de foco, todos aqueles dez homens desapareceram. De repente só havia um par de mãos indiscreto de alguém que se insinuou entre suas pernas e se dispôs a baixar o zíper da calça que vestia. Sentiu o coração socar contra o peito, imaginando que devia fazer algo para impedir aquele atrevimento sem noção. Todavia não conseguiu. 

O zíper foi baixado devagar e com cuidado. Logo dedos ágeis se insinuaram pelo vão e adentraram a cueca boxer que vestia, puxando o pênis para fora. O ar que começava a gelar por causa do ar condicionado arrepiou Shino por um ínfimo instante, pois em seguida seu pênis foi envolvido por algo quente e úmido, a língua de Kiba não perdendo tempo em deslizar pela extensão do órgão que estava à mostra. A ereção veio e endureceu-lhe o pênis sem qualquer possibilidade de ser evitada.

Shino não podia ver, mas sentia cada um dos movimentos. Moveu as pernas de leve, sondando a forma alheia entre elas, fazendo com que uma risadinha silenciosa movesse o ar ao redor de seu falo. Consequente a boca de Kiba o engoliu, sugando e envolvendo com saliva. Imaginava fácil os movimentos ágeis daquele garoto, que não hesitava em brincar com os dentes, aquelas presinhas afiadas, arranhando o membro de Shino de leve, causando sensações que ele não conseguia controlar.

— O prospecto inicial elaborado pela Inteligência Artificial foi nossa primeira tentativa de usar o software desenvolvido pelo Setor de T.I., as ferramentas de testagem…

Apenas fragmentos da reunião penetravam pela mente de Shino. De repente ele se sentiu muito como um personagem de anime da sua infância, aquele chamado “Evangelion”, onde o homem sentava-se à mesa com as mãos cruzadas a frente dos lábios, felizmente usando óculos escuros que protegiam seu olhar perdido. A postura misteriosa e séria sendo usada naquele momento como recurso para travar a boca e impedir que qualquer gemido escapasse sem querer. 

Kiba era bom com o que fazia. A sensação de ser engolido quase por completo (pois estar meio vestido impedia a plenitude do ato) era indescritível, e então o golpe final: o namorado concentrou-se em brincar com a ponta do falo, a cabeça inchada pela provocação, deslizando a língua pela fenda sensível, sorvendo as gotinhas do pré-gozo que vinham fluindo a alguns segundos, anunciando o orgasmo próximo. Shino mantinha o corpo tenso, dando sinais de que não aguentaria muito tempo e Kiba também sabia disso. Sem mostrar misericórdia, continuou empolgado com o que fazia, querendo que Shino chegasse ao ápice e aproveitasse tudo daquele sexo oral.

O homem até podia tentar afastá-lo com as pernas, todavia não fez nada nesse sentido, a sensação de prazer proibido e secreto, aquela plateia inusitada que não desconfiava do que acontecia debaixo da mesa, a pontinha da língua que deslizada pela fenda em seu pênis, os lábios quentes que o acolhiam… Tudo era fantástico, nem mesmo Shino poderia parar o boquete depois de chegarem tão longe. Suor minava da fronte e pelas costas, os braços doíam pela tensão, toda a mente e o corpo de Shino deixaram de existir. Naquele instante havia só o prazer dentro de si sendo sugado pela boca de Kiba. E então o orgasmo.

Shino travou a mandíbula com força, impedindo que qualquer gemido escapasse e destruísse sua dignidade, porém foi incapaz de evitar algo pior. Sem que pudesse controlar baixou as mãos e acertou os punhos fechados sobre a mesa, no mesmo instante em que inundava a boca de Kiba com um jato quente de gozo. O som quase violento ecoou pela sala e cortou a explicação de um dos funcionários.

A sala caiu em um silêncio aterrado. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos de trabalho em equipe, tinham presenciado um gesto tão agressivo de Aburame Shino durante uma reunião para discutir prejuízos financeiros. Vindo de alguém como ele teve efeito negativo mil vezes ampliado, todos os olhos se voltaram para o dono da empresa, abandonando as telas dos laptops e papéis impressos, expressando assombro e receio. O rapaz interrompido tentou retomar a fala, falhando vergonhosamente ao murmurar alguns gaguejos.

— O montante é mesmo assustador... — O gestor do Financeiro puxou a gola da blusa, afrouxando um pouco a gravata, a face pálida e tensionada de Shino chegava a assustá-lo.

— Perdão. — Shino limpou a garganta enquanto cruzava os dedos no tampo de madeira. — Peço que continue.

O pobre homem assentiu, tentando reassumir o foco perdido. Por debaixo da mesa, Shino pôde sentir que seu namorado sossegava, agora Kiba o lambia de um jeito calmo e lânguido, recolhendo traços de sêmen que podiam sujar o falo que oscilava entre repouso e nova ereção pelo estímulo carinhoso. Kiba não ousou novo sexo oral, mas passou o resto da reunião aninhado entre as pernas do namorado, intercalando as provocações entre beijinhos de leve na ponta do falo e sopradinhas gentis pela extensão do membro, fazendo Shino se arrepiar a cada vez, dominado pela sensação de não saber o que Kiba faria em seguida.

A reunião terminou sem maiores incidentes, o grupo conseguiu pensar numa estratégia para recuperar ao menos parte do prejuízo. Quando o gestor tentou falar em demissão, Shino cortou-lhe a fala, retomariam a questão depois de aplicar as contra medidas. Não era um homem vingativo, sabia que sua equipe só cometeu aquele erro por testar um software em fase de desenvolvimento, era um risco calculado que ele e Ino aceitaram correr. Perderam dinheiro, claro. Nada que afetasse ou colocasse em risco a soberania da “Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl”.

Todos se despediram e partiram, com Shino dando a última orientação de que dispensassem a secretaria ao sair, ele não queria ser interrompido por um tempo, disse que precisava de uma pausa pra pensar no próximo passo. Por um ou dois longos minutos tudo foi silêncio. Até que Kiba saiu de debaixo da mesa.

**_Epílogo  
A fome e a vontade de comer_ **

Até que Kiba saiu de debaixo da mesa, usando um vestidinho curto que remetia a pelagem de um tigre e apertava nos lugares certos, evidenciando o corpo firme, perfeito. Também tinha uma travessa com orelhinhas felpudas levemente tortas, o sorriso era animado e feliz, quase inocente não fosse o gozo embranquecido que sujava-lhe o queixo. Tinha uma pequena sacola de papel nas mãos, algo que Shino não notou antes.

— O que foi isso? — Shino perguntou num tom de voz neutro.

Kiba colocou a sacola sobre a mesa e caminhou devagar até a porta, apertando o pininho que a travava.

— Pensei em fazer uma surpresa... — Voltou-se para o outro, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas. — Consegui…?

— Kiba…

— Desculpa! Eu olhei na sua agenda e não tinha reunião nenhuma marcada! Você sempre marca tudo naquela porra direitinho… Eu pedi pra você ficar aqui até mais tarde pra realizar essa fantasia, como que eu ia saber?! Daí já tava ali embaixo com a boca na botija e pensei “por que não…?” — A explicação veio meio atropelada.

Shino passou a mão pela nuca, massageando e tentando afastar a tensão que deixava os músculos doloridos, acabou atraído pela sacolinha, virando o conteúdo dela sobre a mesa viu gel lubrificante aromatizado, plugs, um anel peniano e… Uma algema de veludo que pinçou e ergueu, colocando-a em evidência.

— Ah, isso… Eu ia te prender na cadeira... — Kiba explicou sorrindo mais largo.

Shino o chamou com a mão livre. Assistiu enquanto o garoto caminhava devagar, o vestido curto ameaçando revelar mais do que deveria, apenas aos olhos que o assistiam. Quando estava perto o bastante, ficou de pé, não deu nem tempo para Kiba observar o grande pênis que ainda escapava das roupas e erguia-se no ar exibindo uma semi ereção. Kiba não saberia explicar o que aconteceu, mas de repente ele era virado de costas e os pulsos dele eram presos pelas algemas macias.

— Limites, Kiba! — Shino sussurrou, o peito colado contra as costas do outro, as mãos deslizando pelo corpo jovem, insinuando-se por baixo do vestido.

— Você vai me ensinar a ter? — Kiba perguntou rouco, o baixo ventre pulsando diante das perspectivas, as mãos fortes acariciando seu corpo faziam a pele se aquecer.

Antes de responder, Shino afastou a cadeira que ficava à cabeceira da mesa e empurrou Kiba de modo que ele deitasse o peito sobre o tampo de madeira. O móvel se mostrou do tamanho adequado, não era alto demais, conquanto um tiquinho baixo, de modo que ele pudesse se apoiar desde que o traseiro ficasse empinado, Kiba não usava roupas íntimas, nada além do vestidinho...

— Não... — Uma das mãos firmou-se nas costas de Kiba, bem entre os braços que formavam um “v” graças às algemas, imobilizando-o contra a mesa. — Vou te mostrar como passar dos limites…

Com a mão livre Shino alcançou o tubo de lubrificante que jazia esquecido junto a sacola. Hesitou por um instante, observando o anel peniano… Todavia desistiu de usa-lo por enquanto. A “lição” estava apenas começando, teriam muito tempo para brincar com tudo o que seu namorado tão cuidadosamente selecionou. Abriu a embalagem com alguma dificuldade, um pouco de gel transparente escapou e espalhou agradável cheiro de morango pelo ar. Sem hesitar mais espremeu um bom tanto no traseiro empinado, certeiro no vão que separava as nádegas durinhas. 

Quase sorriu ao ouvir o gemido de surpresa pelo súbito gelado, gemido que se tornou lânguido quando dois dedos de Shino acompanharam o caminho do gel, deslizando pelo vão até encontrar o ânus que se contraiu ao toque. Com calma Shino o circulou, distribuindo bem o lubrificante, todavia não dedicou muito tempo à preparação, tinha interesse em aprofundar a lição ofertada. Usou o pé para acertar um chutinho no de Kiba, sinal de que ele deveria abrir mais as pernas, expor toda a intimidade aos olhos de Aburame Shino.

Logo o homem pegou o próprio pênis e guiou até o corpo alheio. Segurando a ereção deslizou a ponta do membro que tanta atenção recebeu de Kiba, por entre as nádegas do garoto, provocando-o. Notou quando ele tentou forçar o corpo um pouco para trás, buscando a penetração e desistiu de provocar, Kiba era bom com joguinhos, Shino não. Um movimento brusco e certeiro do quadril fez Shino afundar-se de uma vez dentro do corpo que não reagiu muito bem à penetração, contraindo-se ao redor do órgão invasor e, justamente por isso, o acariciando e estimulando mais com os movimentos das paredes macias.

Os amantes gemeram ao mesmo tempo. Shino se permitiu expressar todo o prazer até então reprimido durante a reunião ali, ao empalar aquele ânus apertado. Kiba manifestou a dor que a invasão sem preparo lhe causou, as “noites especiais” eram assim, raras ocasiões em que Shino deixava a gentileza de lado e mostrava seu lado mais bruto. Ah, e como Kiba gostava dessa pegada selvagem, ainda sentia dores pelo corpo alargado, todavia empurrou-se para trás, querendo ampliar o contato, querendo Shino mais fundo em seu corpo.

— Que lição difícil! — Provocou com voz rouca, falhada. — Se não aprender eu fico de castigo…?

A última pergunta quase não foi pronunciada, graças ao excelente jogo de quadril de Shino, que tirou a ereção em um movimento para afundar-se de novo, com força e muita vontade. Castigo? Que pergunta boba era aquela? O castigo era mais do que certo. Se Kiba não aprendesse a lição receberia uma dura punição. Ah, mas se aprendesse receberia o mesmo também! Independente do caso, o começo de noite seria usado para domesticar aquele tigrinho afoito!

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima!!
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> Kiba ousado...


End file.
